battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty list
The bounty list is an official list of Scrapyard bounties that is issued by the Factory. Hunter-warriors may then pursue the bounties in return for a chip reward. Process Netmen accept reports of crimes directly from residents and assess criminal identity through DNA evidence and witness accounts. When a criminal has been positively identified, they are placed on the bounty list.Tears of an Angel - Netmen and the Public Security System. If a criminal cannot be identified, the netmen do not put them on the bounty list unless they have committed a Class A crime. ’s bounty report to his neighbors in Battle 10]] The chip value of a bounty is dispassionately calculated depending on the nature of the crime committed, regardless of who the perpetrator is. Netmen also post these reports at the criminal’s place of residence if applicable, and public terminals are updated with the latest bounties, from which a report can be printed for a fee.Battle 10 In order to collect on a bounty, a hunter-warrior must bring in the bounty's head to a factory for identification and payment. The criminals' brains are then either incinerated or recycled by the pharmaceutical industry as raw materials. Becoming a bounty is thus tantamount to receiving a death sentence. The Scrapyard nonetheless remains a haven for criminals because the hunter-warriors are selective of who they pursue and lack structured teamwork. This was seen when Zapan articulated the sentiments of many of the hunter-warriors in Bar Kansas, namely that being a professional involves carefully choosing one's prey, minimizing risk, and working alone. This resulted in a notorious bounty like Makaku running free for years because the hunter-warriors were too scared to take him on, as he had already killed ten of them.Battle 4 - Zapan objects to Ido's plea for help against Makaku. List of bounties The following characters had bounties placed on them but the figures were not specified. Black List The side story Supersonic Fingers reveals that there is an unofficial bounty list known as the Black List which lists criminals who the Factory has been unable to identify. Other appearances The bounty list appears in the OVA, which adapts Rusty Angel and Tears of an Angel. , an example of a one-off bounty.]] In Gunnm: Martian Memory the bounty list serves as the means for Gally to earn money. She can initially access the list from a netman at Factory 33 while she is in the Scrapyard, but can later use deckmen in other locations. There are two types of bounties that appear: recurring bounties and one-off bounties. The former are enemy characters that are encountered in certain areas and can be defeated during the course of the story or by later revisiting an area. They change depending on the area and how powerful Gally's cyborg body is, as it can be progressively upgraded. One-off bounties are boss and sub-boss characters who can usually only be defeated once, but have a much higher bounty value. When Gally visits a netman or deckman she can choose the option to be paid for the bounties she has earned. A record is kept of the number of kills of each bounty. References Category:Factory Law